


A doceria da rua da frente

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfics em Português [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Dia-a-dia, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Roman e Patton estão só de boas na lagoa mas Virgil definitivamente acha isso suspeito, Todos são humanos, Virgil não confia em ninguém, sanders sides au, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: Virgil não gostava de encarar as pessoas, ele preferia encarar seu telefone, suas letras de músicas, seus livros apocalípticos e de fatos aleatórios… Eram atividades que davam mais futuro, claro.Mas aqueles dois…
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Fanfics em Português [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877824





	A doceria da rua da frente

**Author's Note:**

> Eaeee gente diva? :D  
> Okaaaaay. Eu estou um pouco animada para postar isso. Foi uma ideia bem estranha que eu tive à algum um tempo atrás e não sei se o levarei para frente. A inspiração tá escassa esses dias :’3.
> 
> Avisos, fatos aleatórios, coisas aleatórias e tals:
> 
> * Esse mundo e personagens não pertencem à mim! Sanders Sides pertence à Thomas Sanders
> 
> * Isso é uma oneshot em uma AU onde todos são humanos! Nenhum outro aviso se encaixa aqui, já que basicamente é só Virgil sendo observador e um catenho arisco -w-)/
> 
> * Perdoe-me qualquer erro ortográfico! Por favor, toda e qualquer crítica construtiva é bem vinda! \\(-w-)/

Virgil não gostava de encarar as pessoas, ele preferia encarar seu telefone, suas letras de músicas, seus livros apocalípticos e de fatos aleatórios… Eram atividades que davam mais futuro, claro. Sem contar que eram muito menos complexas, abstratas, e subjetivas. Sair de casa já era contato social suficiente, na verdade.

Mas aqueles dois… Eles tornavam essa tarefa realmente um desafio.

Lógico que já deduzira de onde os mesmos vinham, toda à tarde, um pouco antes, um pouco depois e ás vezes até junto com o pôr do sol. Eles, tingidos dos pés à cabeça de tinta, de vozes altas e sorrisos incrivelmente grandes (o adulto estava praticamente contando os minutos para ver a dona da loja, carinhosamente apelidada de Scrooge, surgir dos fundos d loja com uma vassoura expulsando-os já que sua aura brilhante e calorosa como raios de Sol eram o bastante para quebrar o clima sombrio e assustador da cafeteria) sempre surgiam da loja em reforma à frente da cafeteria que Virgil visitava desde que se entendia por gente.

Virgil culpava seu som o qual não era minimamente baixo por saber que o a futura doceria pertencia ao de cabelos chocolates, piadas ruins e gestos muito mais calmos de mãos enluvadas e voz extremamente mutável ao se direcionar com outras pessoas que não eram seu amigo de cabelo igualmente amarronzado, mas olhos vermelhos tão chamativos quanto sua risada e um sorriso que ele não conseguia bem entender o significado, assim como a tatuagem de coroa que tinha nas mãos.

(A própria tatuagem, na forma de uma nuvem carregada, arrepiou-se levemente com a estranha impressão de que reconhecia aquele traço… Talvez esse cara saberia sobre… Não, não não. É impossível, Virgil, e totalmente estúpido, cale a boca.) 

Eles estavam indo para lá todo os dias desde que a pintura e redecoração do tal estabelecimento começou, algo que Virgil considerou uma afronta pessoal, já que o único viciado em café o bastante para tomá-lo na loja mais desconhecida e nem um pouco popular da esquina era para ser somente ele. Relaxando de boas - uma pequena involuntária e baixa risada deixou seus lábios ao se lembrar da confusão no rosto de seu colega de quarto toda vez que ele utilizava essa palavra - com seu copo de bebida fervente em pleno verão era suposto para ser somente ele.

Talvez fosse isso que o fizera reparar neles em primeiro lugar. As pessoas costumavam evitar ir lá, devido os atos rabugentos e mal humorados de sua dona (Uma vez ela escondeu todas as cadeiras e virou as mesas de cabeça para baixo na tentativa de expulsar Virgil, provavelmente presumindo que ele estaria acima de se sentar no chão frio da loja. Há, doce ilusão.) costumavam ser o bastante para afastar qualquer um, com exceção, ao que parecia, de Virgil e esses dois outros caras.

A risada de ambos ecoou um pouco mais alto, e o observador estreitou um pouco mais os olhos.

_“Tem algo de errado com eles.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Então,   
> dfghjklkjhgfd  
> Tecnicamente, essa foram só algumas palavras aleatórias sobre uma pessoa aleatória estranhando a presença de duas outras pessoas animadas e igualmente aleatórias xP.  
> Yaaaaay! Obrigado pela leitura, meus lollipops! Tenha uma semana maravilhosamente. Beba café, água, chá e não se esqueça de observar um pouco o mundo ao seu redor! Espero que aprecies a história! ^w^)/


End file.
